


Grave Digging Can Be Painful

by weirdgirl5685



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises in a bad place, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grave digging, Spirit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdgirl5685/pseuds/weirdgirl5685
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a list of promps from Tumblr. I looked through them and decided I may try one of them. I used</p><p> “Lay back sweetheart and let me take good care of you.”</p><p>The reader and Dean are on a hunt, just the two of them. A simple salt and burn, but does anything ever go the way they plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Digging Can Be Painful

The hunt wasn't difficult exactly. I was a normal salt and burn. Well, as normal as digging up a grave and burning the bones to destroy a ghost can be. You were thrown around some sure, but again that was normal. You and Dean decided to handle this hunt on your own. Sam stayed at the bunker, finally getting to know his mother, you and Dean hadn't have had much time together since Amara was released. Not that she and Chuck were of who knows where (weird to say God knows when it's God you're talking about) you and Dean could get back to basics. Hunting a spirit, just the two of you, that's just what you needed.

You and Dean had researched everything about the spirit, a man was killed by his wife and the man she had been having an affair with. They lived in the house they killed him in before his spirit came back and killed them. After that his spirit would kill any couple that lived in the house. It was dubbed the death house by the locals. No one would go into the house after the third death. A family didn't seem to care about the legend, they moved in. You and Dean left as soon as possible to save the family. You found the plot the man had been buried in, you got your gas and salt all ready. Between the two of you the grave was dug in a few short hours. Everything went smoothly. That is until you had filled in the grave and went to leave the cemetary. Dean had been too distracted by your ass in your jeans that he didn't noticed the broken grave stone. Nor did he noticed another grave having been dug. He tripped over the stone and fell into the grave.

Now you both were back at the motel room. You were both dirty, Dean moreso for having falling face first into the open grave. He even had a cut of his forehead and a bruise on his ass. Not that he wanted to tell you about that last one. You still were smiling as you walked into your room.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Y/N. It's your fault you know." Dean grumbled.

"What?" You exclaimed. "How the hell is it _my_ fault that _you_ fell into the grave?"

Dean blushed slightly and mumbled something you couldn't hear.

"What was that mumbly? Couldn't quiet catch that." You crossed your arms over your chest with a smirk. You had a feeling why Dean was blaming you. You knew how much he loved you in the jeans you were currently wearing.

"I said it's 'cause of your ass." He all but shouted then looked away.

You crossed the room to your duffel to grab the first aid kit. It was on the floor, you could have done what you normally did, squat to grab it and put it on the bed. This time though, you bent over, your ass high in the air, and rummaged looking for the kit where it sat on the floor. A groan could be heard behind you.

"Damn it Y/N, you're doing this on purpose now."

You straightened and turned back to Dean. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, babe. I'm just getting the first aid kit to fix your cut." You smiled innocently. 

You motioned for him to sit on the bed and he hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing." He shuffled on his feet. A blush covered his freckled face.

You grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed. Pushed him slightly for him to sit. When he wouldn't budge you pushed him harder and his balance shifted enough for him to fall on his ass on the bed. His face contorted in pain for a second before his mask came back on.

"Dean? Baby are you okay?" Concern laced your voice. 

"I'm fine."

You shrugged it off and went to clean his cut. You sat next to him and cleaned around the wound making sure all the dirt was out. The area seemed numb so there wasn't much pain. You could get all the pieces of dirt out. You put a bandage over the cut and kissed over it.

"There, wasn't that bad. Would would have thought the injury during this hunt wouldn't even be from the spirit." You chuckled while Dean rolled his eyes.   
You kissed his neck behind his ear and his head tipped back to give you more room. He sighed as you worked your way to his lips. He turned so you could deepen the kiss. You swung your leg over his legs so you could straddle his lap. You let your weight rest on his thighs and pushed into the kiss. Dean pulled back with another painful hiss when your weight settled on his bruised ass. You got off his lap in a hurry, worried he was hurt worse than he let on.

"Fine my ass. Where are you hurt?"  
"It's fine Y/N, really." Dean brushed you off again. He got off the bed and grabbed the whiskey out of his duffel.  
"Dean Winchester you better answer me this instant."  
"Or what, you'll call my mother?" He smirked.  
"You know what, I just might. Or I might call Sam and tell him how you got the cut on your head." You made a move to grab your phone, knowing you wouldn't have to call anyone.

Dean rushed to grab the phone from your hand, the movement just enough to aggravate the bruise again. You saw the pain flash across his face.

"Dean, where are you hurt?" You asked softly.

Dean looked at the floor. 

"You'll laugh."

"I won't, I promise."

He mumbled his answer again. 

"What?"

"Ihurtmyass." He mumbled a little louder, but still not enough for you to fully hear.

"Dean, speak up."

"I hurt my ass." He blushed deeper than you've ever seen. You heard him this time but you didn't speak. You bit the inside of your lip to hold in the laugh. Dean saw this.

"See, I knew you'd laugh. It's not funny, it really hurts." You couldn't hold it in anymore. You bent over laughing.  
"Sure, I see what your promises are worth." Dean pouted.

You tried to catch your breath and control the laughter. When you were sure you had it under control you went up to Dean. You touched his face to have him look at you.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you upset. But you gotta admit, it is a little funny." You smiled. Your fingers dragged along his cheeks. A smile grew on his face.  
"Alright, maybe it's a little funny. But it still hurts."

Your hand went to his belt and started to undo it. His hands grabbed yours to still your movements.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you feel better baby." You got his belt undone and started on his jeans. You let the material pool at his feet and he stepped out and kicked them away. Your fingers hooked in the elastic of his boxers and you pulled them down, keeping our eyes on his face. He eyes drooped a little, as the always did when you took his clothes off. The only different being that the other times usually let to things more enjoyable than this. When his boxers cleared his legs you pulled him back to the bed.

“Lay back sweetheart and let me take good care of you.” You told him as you laid him on his stomach on the bed. Once he was settled you could see the discoloration on both cheeks of his normally unblemished ass. You grabbed to ointment for bruises out of the first aid kit and got on the bed next to him. You squeezed some on your hand and warmed it up before rubbing it into the bruise. Dean jolted at the first touch of you hand. But as the cream started working and the pain started to fade away he started to enjoy your hands on his ass a little too much. The groans and moans went from painful the pleasureful. The sounds he was making were starting to turn you on. The sounds you pulled out of Dean never failed to make you wet. Something about the deepness of his voice reverberated throughout your body into your core.

Your hands continued to move over his skin. Dean rolled over on his back, his hard length falling to his stomach. You hands went to his thighs as he moved. He sat up and pulled you to him in a hard kiss. The pain in his ass long gone as he moved you to lay underneath him.   
"Now it's your turn baby," Dean whispered as he nipped along your jaw up to your ear “Lay back sweetheart and let me take good care of you.” Your words repeated back to you as Dean removed his shirt and your clothes.

You were happy to find out that Dean's bruise didn't hold him back from strenuous movements. The phone only rang twice because of the loud noises coming from your motel room.

 


End file.
